L'Embellie
by Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka
Summary: ShiroIchi / Depuis ce jour, le ciel restait gris et il pleuvait tout le temps. Il y avait parfois des accalmies mais jamais d'embellie. Perdre une partie de soi n'a jamais été facile à surmonter, n'est-ce pas, Majesté?
1. Quand le ciel bas et lourd

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

**Note importante** : Cette histoire comporte du **SPOIL** ! Ceux qui en sont aux tomes écrits, vous êtes prévenus!

**Date de publication : 2011**

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 1<p>

_Quand le ciel bas et lourd pèse comme un couvercle…_

Plus de pouvoirs.

Ichigo se leva sans grand entrain. Aujourd'hui, encore une réunion pour l'orientation, ce qu'ils voulaient faire après leur dernière année, quelle université intégrer. Quelque chose de barbant quoi. Et en plus de la réunion, cours de japonais, cours de science. Pas histoire aujourd'hui, tant mieux, il n'aimait plus vraiment. Ou si ! Il avisa son agenda. En fait, il y n'y avait pas maths mais histoire justement. Japonais et histoire. Deux matières qu'il n'aimait plus vraiment.

Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Ses sœurs étaient déjà prêtes, impatientes d'aller à l'école. Oh, il pouvait les comprendre. Il pouvait. Il mangea rapidement et quitta la maison, marchant tranquillement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il franchissait la porte de sa classe en même temps que la sonnerie retentissait.

Le professeur de japonais, une jeune femme, entra dans la salle. Tout le monde se leva et le brouhaha mit un instant avant de diminuer jusqu'à se réduire à un murmure de fond. Ichigo se rassit, silencieux. De sa place à côté de la fenêtre, il pouvait regarder le ciel. Ses yeux se perdirent dans l'immensité bleue. Elle lui rappelait les cheveux de… Il soupira et détourna les yeux.

La prof parlait des formules archaïques de la langue. Un des élèves s'était cru malin à vouloir utiliser des vieilles formules soutenues. Ichigo sourit tristement. Qu'aurait dit l'autre noble ? Il parlait exactement comme ça. Ichigo détourna le regard et tomba sur un graffiti sur sa table. Un truc ressemblant à un chappy. Il serra discrètement le poing et regarda à sa droite son voisin. Il se moquait de son meilleur ami aux formules vieillottes. Ichigo tiqua sur sa main. Il s'était dessiné des signes tribaux à l'encre noire dessus.

Comment faire pour se concentrer dans ces conditions ?

« Kurosaki ! Vous m'écoutez ?

-Pardon, Madame.

-Lisez donc le texte, s'il vous plaît. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et, une fois la lecture terminée, il replongea dans ses pensées. Il se mordit la lèvre, douloureusement. Deux ans. Depuis deux ans que ça durait. Regretter. Tout regretter. Ne faire que regretter. Tout ce qu'il avait perdu.

Ses pouvoirs

Zangetsu et Shiro

CCC

La journée s'écoula comme n'importe quelle autre journée depuis deux ans. Calme, sans histoires, sans actions, juste les regrets, encore et toujours. Quand il pleuvait, Ichigo était triste, mais maintenant, quand il regardait le ciel d'un bleu éclatant, presque irréaliste, il se surprenait à regretter le Hueco Mondo.

Un jour, il en viendrait presque à se dire que c'était marrant de se battre contre Aizen. Que ça aurait pu être marrant s'il n'avait pas dû y perdre ses pouvoirs.

Il quitta le lycée avec ses amis. Ils allèrent même faire un tour dans les salles d'arcade, histoire de s'amuser un peu. Et Ichigo s'amusait. Oui, tant qu'il s'occupait l'esprit, il n'y pensait pas. Il ne pensait pas à tout ça. Parfois, quand il voyait Ishida les quitter en coup de vent, il comprenait qu'un hollow attaquait. Et il le regardait partir en se disant que ça lui manquait.

Ils restèrent à jouer dans la salle d'arcade un long moment. Et après, ils allèrent même au fast-food du coin manger un petit truc. Le lendemain, il y avait un contrôle, mais ils s'en fichaient tous un peu.

De l'extérieur, l'ambiance était bonne, il n'y avait aucun doute. Les amis riaient bruyamment, plaisantait, se lançaient parfois des piques pleines d'humour… Même Ichigo semblait heureux. Leur vie était comme ils l'avaient toujours souhaité. Calme. Il n'y avait presque pas de hollow pour leur faire de mal, pas de dangers autres que les racailles de Karakura. Ichigo aimait ce côté-ci de cette nouvelle vie. Il pouvait s'occuper de sa famille à plein temps, s'amuser sans trop de soucis.

C'était ce pourquoi il s'était battu. Il ne s'était pas tellement battu pour se faire plaisir. Il s'avouait qu'il prenait parfois beaucoup de plaisir à affronter un ennemi jusqu'à la mort, mais il n'avait jamais combattu juste pour ça. Il s'était battu pour ses amis, pour sa ville.

Pour la paix.

Et il l'avait.

Ichigo se demandait parfois si ce qu'il vivait n'était pas un rêve. Si toutes ces histoires de hollows n'avaient pas été le fruit de son imagination. Mais il se rendait compte bien vite que cette hypothèse pourtant si douce et apaisante n'était que fiction. La douleur était réelle. Le passé était réel.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est bien de plus s'inquiéter à cause de ces hollows ! » s'exclama Inoue.

Les différents convives la regardèrent. Ils étaient à une table de fast-food, une boisson ou un casse-croûte à la main.

« J'ai vraiment eu la trouille de ma vie… murmura Tatsuki. Il était effrayant ce type, hein ?

-C'est Aizen, hein Ichigo ?

-Oui, c'est son nom.

-Il est mort ?

-Non, mais emprisonné. Coupa Chad.

-Oh… En tous cas, heureusement, comme ça on a la paix !

-Toutes ces histoires de shinigamis c'est trop fou ! » renchérit Keigo.

Ichigo se redressa d'un bond, sentant la colère l'irradier. Il avait tout sacrifié pour eux, pour ces gens qui se baladaient tranquillement. Il avait perdu une partie de lui pour les sauver et eux ! Eux ! Ils parlaient de ça comme s'il était normal que les choses soient ainsi ! Mais non ! Non !

Le jeune homme ne fit pas attention au froid qu'il avait répandu et s'éclipsa sans un mot. Il voulait hurler, crier. Un peu plus, il aurait souhaité revenir en arrière et trouver un autre moyen de tuer Aizen. Un moyen où il aurait encore ses pouvoirs. Mais pour le moment, il avait besoin de passer sa colère.

Ichigo traversa les rues bondées sans se soucier de bousculer les passants. Il marcha à un rythme soutenu pendant un long moment et finit par ralentir l'allure, son endurance s'amenuisant. Il releva la tête et remarqua qu'il était arrivé à la rivière de son enfance.

Il se sentit submergé par une vague de douceur. De la nostalgie ? Il n'en savait rien. Il s'assit au bord de l'eau et ne dit rien. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de laisser exploser sa colère… Il les avait tous sauvés, tous. Et sans même réfléchir aux conséquences de son acte altruiste. Pour eux, il les avait tués. Eux deux, les sources de son pouvoir.

Il les avait tués pour eux. Et eux ne le remerciaient même pas.

Plutôt que de se mettre à nouveau en colère, Ichigo ferma les yeux. Il sentait, au fond de lui, quelque chose d'apaisant. Il se laissa bercer par ce sentiment et le bruit de l'eau.

Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui érige des statues pour son acte, c'était normal pour lui de protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Il n'aurait, à la rigueur, désiré qu'un merci. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, ce qui le blessait, c'était de se dire que personne, oui, personne ne l'aidait à retrouver ses pouvoirs. Personne ne comprenait qu'il avait dû tuer ceux auxquels il tenait le plus au monde. Il l'avait tué. Il avait tué Shiro pour eux. Et eux, ils ne l'aidaient même pas à le retrouver. Même pas.

Le jeune homme s'allongea dans l'herbe. Elle n'était pas humide et le temps était chaud. La soirée d'été commençait. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à somnoler. Après tout, il sentait au fond de lui que ça lui ferait du bien.

Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'endormit. Et durant ce sommeil, Ichigo fit un rêve. Un rêve étrange. Quand il y repensait, il avait l'image d'un lieu plein de brume, de mystère et de fantômes. Quelque chose de mystérieux, oui. Il avait vite reconnu l'endroit.

Le bord de l'eau, la rivière, la pluie et… la petite fille tout au bord.

Ichigo crispa les poings. C'était l'appât dont s'était servi Grand Fisher pour l'attirer et conduire sa mère à sa perte. Le jeune homme sentit une vague de colère et de douleur l'envahir, mais, avant même qu'il ne réagisse, il distingua une autre forme.

La petite fille changeait d'apparence. Dans les volutes de brouillard, il distingua une silhouette blanche, courbée. Ichigo fit un pas, incertain, il leva la tête en sentant une goutte échouer sur sa tête. Bientôt, il pleuvait. Ichigo voulut s'approcher. Il était presque sûr que la silhouette était celle de Shiro. Il ne connaissait pas tellement de personne avec les mêmes cheveux courts, blancs et vêtu d'un uniforme de shinigami de la même couleur.

Le lycéen fit un pas, mais il ne se rapprocha pas. Il ne comprit pas, mais il recommença. Il marchait vers Shiro, courait presque. Il mourait d'envie de lui parler, de toucher son épaule. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait un sourire si triste au bord des lèvres. Comme si lui donner son pouvoir…

« Shiro ! »

Ichigo appelait son double, mais il ne répondait pas. Il ne cillait même pas. Pourtant, il faisait du bruit à courir ainsi. La pluie couvrait-elle donc trop ses pas ?

« Shiro ! »

Le jeune homme trébucha et heurta le sol. A genoux, il allait se relever de suite quand une voix le figea. Elle était emplie de mélancolie. Si douloureuse et si triste que le jeune homme en eut les larmes aux yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche mais demeura silencieux en entendant la voix de Shiro.

« Mon roi… Tu me manques tellement… »

Ichigo restait immobile. La pluie le glaçait, le trempait jusqu'à l'os. Ses mèches de cheveux tombaient sur son visage, plaquées. Et sans même vraiment le réaliser, il se mit à pleurer. De tristesse parce que Shiro avait l'air de souffrir, mais aussi de rage parce qu'il était impuissant.

« Shiro ! Je suis là, Shiro ! Retourne-toi, je suis là ! Shiro ! »

Le jeune homme ne pouvait toujours voir que le dos blanc. Shiro ne l'entendait pas.

« Majesté… Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?... Je t'aimais, moi… »

Ichigo se prit la tête dans les mains et se mit à crier. Lui aussi il aimait son hollow ! Après tant de temps à se haïr, à s'effrayer, il avait compris ! Si Shiro était ainsi, c'était pour le stimuler. Parce qu'Ichigo ne donnait le meilleur de lui que quand il était acculé. Il avait compris à quel point Shiro était important, à quel point ils étaient liés.

« Shiro ! Ecoute-moi, je t'en prie ! Shiro ! Je ne t'abandonnerai pas ! Shiro ! »

Le jeune homme se réveilla tout à coup. Il ouvrit simplement les yeux, une goutte d'eau sur son front l'avait réveillé. Il darda son regard sur le ciel. Il était noir, prêt à exploser en larmes. Ichigo le regarda d'un œil absent.

« Shiro… Je suis là… Je suis là… Mais toi… ?»

Ichigo se redressa, se moquant des petites gouttes qui se mettaient à tomber. Il posa sa main sur son cœur. Il eut soudain un immense espoir. Son regard s'alluma d'un feu presque éteint. Est-ce que ce rêve était une sorte de vision de son monde intérieur ? Est-ce que Shiro était là, caché, à l'attendre ? Est-ce qu'il l'appelait désespérément comme au tout début ? Quand Ichigo n'arrivait pas encore à entendre la voix de son zanpakuto… Est-ce que c'était la même chose ?

Shiro était bien là, mais c'était lui qui ne l'écoutait pas ! Ichigo se concentra, essayant de se souvenir comment il avait entendu le nom de son arme pour la première fois. C'était en plein combat. Il lui serait dur dans son état de pouvoir pousser ses forces assez loin. Le seul qui avait encore de la force, c'était bien Shiro.

Malgré le détail négatif, Ichigo ne se laissa pas démonter. Il fit abstraction de la légère pluie qui tombait et ferma les yeux, silencieux. Il essayait d'entrer dans son monde intérieur mais l'essai ne s'avéra pas du tout concluant.

« Shiro, écoute-moi… Si tu m'appelles, je ne t'entends pas, crie. Crie plus fort, je veux t'entendre… Crie après moi, je t'écoute… »

Ichigo n'eut aucune réponse. Evidemment, cela ne pouvait se faire en une seconde. Il chercha à rassembler toute sa concentration, tentant vainement d'entendre la voix ricanante du hollow au fond de lui.

En vain.

Les épaules du jeune s'affaissèrent. Il secoua la tête, triste et déçu. Comment pouvait-il faire ? Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de se faire entendre. Parler et écouter ne suffisaient pas. Mais si Shiro était au fond de lui, il voyait à travers ses yeux, non ? Ichigo voulut se raccrocher à cet espoir, de toutes ses forces. Il prit son téléphone et écrivit un sms : « Je viendrai te chercher, Shiro. ». Il regarda le sms longuement, fixant les mots dans ses yeux, le répétant inlassablement.

« Je te le jure. »

Après encore un moment, Ichigo rangea son téléphone et se redressa pour rentrer, très peu enclin à l'idée d'attraper une pneumonie.

En rentrant chez lui, il fila à la salle de bain chercher de quoi se sécher et il s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il prit un papier, un crayon et il s'assit à son bureau. Il commença à écrire.

_Tu es là, je le sais, je le sens. Crie, appelle-moi. Je veux t'entendre, mais je n'y arrive pas. Crie, crie toujours plus fort, je veux t'entendre, je veux te revoir._

_Je veux pouvoir te répondre !_

_Je te le jure, je viendrai te chercher ! Même si je n'ai plus aucuns pouvoirs, je ne veux pas t'abandonner._

_Tu me manq…_

Ichigo se prit la tête dans les mains et écarta la feuille d'un coup sec avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de sacrifier autant ? Il étouffa ses pleurs dans ses bras. Le corps secoué de sanglots, il ne cessait de se le répéter. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son sacrifice lui ferait si mal.

CCC

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent, terriblement similaires. Chaque journée était une torture pendant laquelle Ichigo ne cessait de laisser des signes, des détails pour que, au fond de lui, l'être silencieux sache qu'il n'était pas abandonné. Il ne voulait pas lâche

Sur ses cahiers et ses feuilles, il laissait des phrases, des bribes. Toutes voulaient toujours dire la même chose. Quand il ne savait pas quoi écrire pendant ses contrôles, il parlait à Shiro sur ses feuilles de brouillons. Il lui disait qu'il était très certainement un bien piètre roi, mais qu'il essayait de retrouver le seul sujet qui lui était important de toutes ses forces. Dans sa chambre, quand il ne savait pas quoi faire, il écrivait sur les feuilles volantes les mêmes mots.

_Crie, Shiro. Crie plus fort, je ne t'entends pas._

Un soir, en sortant de la douche, il s'était arrêté devant le grand miroir plein de buée. Il distinguait mal son reflet. Il s'approcha lentement et, sans réfléchir, il posa son doigt sur la surface humide et traça une lettre, puis deux. Quand il s'écarta, quelques minutes plus tard, il avait écrit une phrase.

_Tu me manques._

A dater de ce jour, ce fut comme si Ichigo perdait lentement espoir. Il en était venu à croire qu'il devenait réellement fou et qu'il se raccrochait à un espoir insensé. Il arrêta progressivement d'espérer, mais il continuait d'écrire les messages, les essémant un peu partout. Il avait réellement perdu espoir. S'il continuait, c'était parce qu'il était soutenu par une autre force, autrement plus vaine, celle du désespoir.

Parce que Shiro…

Shiro était mort.

CCC

Allongé sur le sol, il regardait les nuages gris passer au-dessus de sa tête. Il était silencieux, immobile. Sa tête était calée sous ses bras repliés et son visage reflétait de l'amertume. Beaucoup d'amertume et une pointe de douleur.

Tous les jours, il l'entendait l'appeler désespérément. Tous les jours, il répondait. Chaque jour il criait plus fort. Il criait à en mourir, mais il s'en était rendu compte bien vite : crier ne servirait à rien. Ichigo ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait le rejoindre, même en usant de toute sa volonté. Le seul qui pouvait réagir, c'était lui.

Shiro.

« Majesté… Enlève ces nuages gris, je suis là, tu sais… »

Le hollow ferma les yeux douloureusement. Il ne cessait d'entendre les cris de détresse de son roi. Ichigo avait peur. Peur qu'il ne l'ait abandonné pour se venger du Mugetsu. Peur que Shiro ne le déteste de l'avoir tué.

« Mais y'a pas à avoir peur, mon roi… J't'aime trop pour t'en vouloir. »

Shiro reprit sa contemplation du ciel gris. Il devenait noir et il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir. Depuis des mois, il pleuvait presque tout le temps. De temps en temps, il y avait des accalmies, mais jamais d'embellie.

Après la bataille contre Aizen, Shiro et Zangetsu avaient eu peur. Le hollow l'avouait sans honte. Il avait eu peur de mourir, mais au-delà, il ressentait plus de la douleur en imaginant ce que vivrait Ichigo après…

Après la bataille, le monde intérieur s'était effondré. Les immeubles étaient tombés en morceaux, rasés par des vagues monumentales. Puis la terre s'était mise à trembler, jusqu'à ce que les ruines ne soient plus que poussières. Et une fois le sol balayé par les vents, il s'était remis à pleuvoir. Pendant des mois. Shiro ne comprit jamais pourquoi et comment il avait 'survécu'. Quand il avait pris conscience de ce qui se passait, il était seul sur une étendue vide, sans Zangetsu. Le ciel était rouge sang, le sol noir.

Après la bataille, il était seul, au milieu de rien.

Pendant un moment, il avait paniqué. Il se demandait furieusement ce qui lui arrivait mais, bien vite, il s'était calmé. Ichigo avait perdu ses pouvoirs, il était normal que lui et Zangetsu disparaissent. Mais s'il avait survécu lui, était-ce parce qu'il était plus proche, techniquement, de son roi ?

Shiro n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais il ne se laissa pas sombrer dans le néant. Bientôt, le ciel rouge sang s'était éclairci, laissant place à un ciel gris. Il était lourd de pluie, menaçant. Shiro crut, un moment, que le même déluge viendrait le noyer. Il s'était donc enfui, plus loin, à la recherche d'un abri surélevé. Après un long moment, il avait fini par trouver un morceau de gratte-ciel, gisant sur le sol noir comme une épave.

Le hollow ne s'était pas posé plus de questions. Il s'y était assis et avait attendu que l'averse passe. Il avait attendu un long moment, très long. Il avait regardé le ciel qui se mouvait. Quand quelques nuages blancs étaient apparus sur la grosse masse noire, il avait souri.

Son roi se remettait progressivement.

Bientôt, quelques immeubles réapparurent. Mais ils étaient fragiles. Ils ne tenaient pas tellement la route et s'effondraient à la moindre pluie trop forte. Shiro essayait de reconstruire le monde intérieur de son roi. Il tentait de consolider les bases des immeubles. Ses efforts étaient limités. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose.

A un moment, il s'était mis en tête de chercher Zangetsu, en vain. Il avait erré très longtemps à travers les gratte-ciel fragiles, mais il n'avait pas trouvé la moindre trace du vieillard en noir. Zangetsu était mort ? Peut-être était-il trop, par essence, source du pouvoir d'Ichigo ? Lui était juste le double d'Ichigo ?

Ce n'était pas logique. Shiro n'y comprenait rien. Un jour, alors qu'il était occupé à regarder le ciel gris, il s'était demandé s'il avait la possibilité de voir ce que son roi faisait. A travers le ciel, il connaissait son état d'esprit : triste. Mais il voulait savoir si son roi se bougeait un peu ou s'il restait à se morfondre, comme il lui arrivait parfois.

Ichigo était ainsi. Il était impétueux, mais, après un coup dur, il avait besoin qu'on le pousse pour qu'il reprenne de plus belle. Comme un feu qui devrait brûler sous la pluie… Comme la flamme qui devient flammèche et qui n'attend qu'un peu de bois pour revivre. Shiro sourit doucement. Il l'aimait tellement son roi. Et, depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus le voir, il se sentait seul.

Alors il avait essayé de voir à travers les yeux de son roi. Il avait dû se forcer un peu, parce que ce n'était pas très naturel. Il pouvait plus ou moins entendre des bribes de conversation extérieures résonner dans le monde intérieur, mais il avait beaucoup plus de difficulté à voir à travers les yeux. Au début, c'était un fiasco. Il n'arrivait à rien et écopait juste d'un mal de crâne prononcé et d'un reiatsu affaibli. Mais il ne se laissa pas démonter.

Il sentait de plus en plus qu'Ichigo avait besoin de lui. Dans les conversations qu'il entendait, il saisissait parfois des mots intrigants. Ichigo s'énervait facilement. Il lui arrivait même de crier sur certains. Et ça, ce n'était pas normal. Son roi était bon. Il était juste et toujours prêt à se sacrifier pour ceux qu'il aimait. Jamais il ne hausserait la voix. Quand Shiro avait entendu son roi crier à l'aide à travers cette colère, il avait eu mal. Si mal. Alors il s'était concentré pour faire brûler son reiatsu doucement, avec chaleur. Comme s'il cherchait à réconforter. Et cela marcha. Ichigo s'était calmé, il s'était enfui et, une fois seul… s'était laissé bercer.

Comme la pluie qui tombait du ciel.

Shiro ne pouvait pas intervenir sur le monde matériel. Il essayait quand même. Il pouvait entendre, il arrivait à calmer son roi et, bientôt, il parvint à voir à travers ses yeux. Shiro avait cru qu'il ne supporterait pas la douleur de cette nouvelle compétence : son roi se démenait corps et âme pour le rappeler.

_« Shiro ! Crie ! Appelle-moi ! »_

Le hollow leva la tête vers le ciel. La voix de son roi résonnait fort en même temps que, à travers une vitre, il voyait le jeune homme écrire des lettres, écrire son nom. Crier. Quelle idée son roi avait ! Bien sûr qu'il criait ! Fort, même. Le plus fort qu'il pouvait. Mais on ne l'entendait jamais.

« Majesté… Arrête de m'appeler comme ça… »

Shiro se prit la tête dans les mains. Jamais son roi ne l'entendrait ou quoi ? Il avait beau s'époumoner, rien du tout. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, désespéré. A un moment, il avait cru qu'il allait mourir de douleur. C'était quand Ichigo avait écrit sur la buée du miroir… Mais Shiro ne se laissait pas abattre. Son roi avait besoin d'aide, il saurait l'aider. Il y arriverait.

Un jour, il y arriverait. Et il y aurait enfin l'embellie.

Shiro serra les poings, un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres. Enfin, il n'était pas un hollow qui se laissait facilement abattre. Et son roi non plus, il le lui ferait comprendre !

CCC

Les jours s'écoulèrent, sans changement. Ichigo s'était plus ou moins fait une raison. Après avoir espéré un moment que Shiro l'entende, il avait fini par se dire que tout était perdu. Il ne montrait aucun signe de son abattement, au contraire. Il semblait plus heureux que jamais. Mais, au fond de lui, la douce pluie continue ne trompait pas Shiro.

Le hollow s'était entraîné dur. Il arrivait maintenant à voir et entendre à travers les yeux et les oreilles de son roi sans le moindre problème. Il s'en félicitait, cela lui permettait de mieux comprendre ce qui attristait son roi. Le fait que personne ne semble comprendre à quel point son sacrifice lui faisait mal, par exemple.

Shiro visait maintenant autre chose. Si sa voix ne pouvait atteindre son roi, il pensa qu'il devait carrément se montrer à lui. Depuis quelques jours, il essayait de se matérialiser hors du corps du jeune homme. L'opération s'avérait douloureuse pour son roi, c'était pourquoi il arrivait rarement jusqu'au bout. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. De plus, il ne pouvait tenter que pendant la nuit, quand le roi dormait complètement, sinon, il risquait de se faire repérer par les autres ayant du reiatsu.

Les choses étaient compliquées pour Shiro, mais il persévérait. Les premières fois où il avait réussi à matérialiser sa main dans le monde humain, il était resté écroulé de fatigue pendant un jour. Il se demandait bien comment le vieux Zangetsu faisait pour parfois se montrer à Ichigo. C'était vrai qu'il le faisait à Soul Society, lieu spirituel par excellence mais bon, ça devait sûrement être possible aussi dans le monde des humains ! Et si cela était impossible, hé bien il serait le premier à réussir.

Un matin, alors qu'Ichigo s'habillait pour le sport, il se sentit un peu bizarre. Comme s'il avait mal au ventre ou, au cœur. Mais pas parce qu'il avait envie de vomir. Plutôt comme si un couteau était remué dans sa poitrine. Il mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue car il dormait excessivement mal ces derniers temps. Il prit son petit-déjeuner sommairement et rejoignit le lycée sans grand entrain. Sur le chemin, il croisa Inoue et Chad qui marchaient main dans la main.

« Kurosaki-kun ! »

Ichigo hocha la tête et salua ses amis avec un regard légèrement étonné.

« Vous…

-Oui ! Nous comptions te l'annoncer aujourd'hui ! »

Chad acquiesça. Ichigo esquissa un sourire, content pour ses amis.

« C'est bien, et vous vivez déjà ensemble ?

-ça dépend. Répondit Chad.

-Oui, parce que nos appartements nous sont chers. »

Ichigo comprit l'allusion. Ses deux amis étaient attachés aux souvenirs…

« Sinon, c'est quoi déjà le sport suivant au programme ?

-Je crois que c'est la course, Ichigo.

-Okay… Dis, Inoue, tu voudrais pas me soigner, j'ai mal à la poitrine depuis ce matin.

-Tout de suite ! »

La jeune fille envoya ses deux acolytes entourer Ichigo qui se détendit imperceptiblement en sentant le reiatsu le couvrir. Il ferma les yeux. C'était presque comme la sensation qu'il ressentait parfois et qui le calmait tellement.

« Mais tu n'as rien, Kurosaki-kun. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as mal…

-Ah ? »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

« Bah, c'est sûrement rien alors. »

Il regarda sa montre.

« Bordel ! On est en retard ! »

Les trois amis esquissèrent un sourire et partirent au pas de course. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils débarquaient aux vestiaires. Ichigo, déjà en tenue, pouvait très bien aller sur le terrain de suite mais il ne se sentait pas très bien. Il laissa ses deux amis et alla se cacher dans un coin. Il avait décidément trop mal et ça s'intensifiait rapidement.

Il s'appuya contre un mur, la main sur la poitrine et crispa les muscles de son corps. La respiration lui devenait difficile et cela empirait. Un moment, il crut à une crise d'asthme. Mais il sentit ses jambes flageoller et il s'écroula sur le sol sourdement. Il ouvrit la bouche en un cri muet et se roula en boule sur lui-même. La douleur le traversait de toutes parts. C'était difficilement supportable.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit comme un poids le quitter. Il s'appuya contre le mur, haletant et fixant le plafond avec un regard vide. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. C'était un peu comme l'horrible douleur qui l'avait terrassé quand il avait commencé à perdre ses pouvoirs.

« Shiro… Zangetsu… »

Le jeune homme sentit sa tête s'alourdir et puis tout son corps. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber sur le sol avant de s'évanouir.

Shiro n'aurait pas cru qu'il réussirait cette fois. Haletant, à quatre pattes sur le sol, il se retint de crier de joie en avisant qu'il était dans un gymnase. Il se redressa d'un bond et se retourna pour se précipiter vers son roi.

« Majesté ! Majesté je suis là ! »

Shiro voulut prendre Ichigo dans ses bras mais ses mains passèrent au travers. Il se tut, toute expression de joie sur son visage disparaissant. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il le toucher ?

« Majesté ! Je suis là ! Majesté ! »

Le hollow serra les dents, agacé comme pas deux. Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas toucher son roi ? Shiro ne céda pas à la colère. Il avait prise sur le sol et aussi sur les murs. Ce qui voulait dire que le monde matériel le reconnaissait, non ? Pourquoi pas un corps humain alors ? Devait-il avoir de l'énergie spirituelle pour que cela soit ?

Certainement…

« Putain ! ragea Shiro. Bordel ! Majesté, réveille-toi! »

Ichigo remua les paupières. Shiro crut qu'il avait réussi. Son roi cligna des yeux et se tourna sur le ventre avant de prendre appui sur ses bras pour se redresser. Une fois à genoux, il prit une bouffée d'air et tourna la tête droit vers Shiro…

Mais il ne le regarda pas.

« Majesté ! »

Ichigo se passa une main sur le visage et se releva en soupirant. Shiro demeura à genoux, au même endroit, immobile. Il ne pouvait y croire. Son roi était face à lui, il était passé devant lui, il l'avait enfin près de lui et…

Il ne l'avait pas vu.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu !<strong>


	2. La pluie ne cessera pas

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

Warning : Lemon

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 2<p>

_La pluie ne cessera pas_

Shiro avait eu du mal à se remettre du choc. Voir son roi l'ignorer avec tant de facilité lui avait fait si mal… Mais il était fort. Il savait que sur lui reposait le moral de son roi. Parce que même si Ichigo faisait bonne figure, même s'il souriait, même s'il disait qu'il aimait cette vie calme, Shiro le savait, ce n'était que mensonge.

Ichigo était devenu un guerrier. Il vivait pour se battre. C'était son instinct.

Le hollow n'avait pas tenté de retourner dans le monde intérieur de son roi. Il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à en ressortir ensuite. C'était la première raison. Ensuite, il ne voulait pas faire souffrir son roi une seconde fois. Il chercha donc un moyen d'atteindre son roi. Toutes ses journées étaient occupées à cela. Il réfléchissait en regardant vivre son si cher roi. Tous les jours, il se levait avec lui, l'accompagnait comme son ombre et voyait sur son visage le désespoir d'avoir tout perdu. Puis, chaque matin avant de sortir de la chambre, Shiro voyait le masque que son roi portait tout le temps.

Il le suivait jusqu'au lycée et s'éclipsait pour ne pas être vu par les amis d'Ichigo. A un moment, il avait pensé à demander à un des amis de faire intermédiaire entre lui et son roi, mais cela était contre ses principes. Shiro se fichait royalement de tous ces crétins de shinigamis, quincy et autres conneries. Il les haissait de toute son âme pour ne pas s'occuper de son roi correctement.

Alors hors de question qu'il leur confie l'avenir de _son_ roi. Ichigo méritait mieux que des crétins incapables de le comprendre. Parce que son roi était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, ces gens ne méritaient pas de l'approcher. Et même si Shiro ne se considérait pas comme aussi extraordinaire que son cher roi, au moins lui, il le comprenait.

Shiro chercha donc un autre moyen qui ne nécessitait que son propre travail. Il avait vu, un jour, une émission sur l'hypnose. C'était Yuzu et son père qui regardaient et il était resté tranquillement derrière. Au début, Shiro avait cru qu'Isshin le verrait et voudrait avoir une conversation sérieuse. Mais quand il avait vu l'homme blanc, reflet parfait d'Ichigo, il s'était contenté de le fixer dans les orbes dorées et lui avait ordonné de prendre soin de son fils. Le hollow n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui demande.

Enfin, pour en revenir à l'hypnose, il avait eu une vague idée. C'était un peu comme s'il devinait qu'il y avait quelque chose à exploiter avec ça, mais il ne savait pas encore concrètement quoi.

« Ichi-nii ! C'est l'heure de manger ! »

Shiro leva la tête pour guetter la réponse de sa moitié. Elle était négative. Il se leva du siège où il était assis et monta lentement vers la chambre. Quand il traversa la porte, il découvrit son roi, allongé sur le lit, le regard fixe. Il semblait exténué.

« Majesté… »

Shiro s'assit juste à côté d'Ichigo, mais il ne le remarqua pas. Il se tourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux, comme s'il voulait dormir. Il se recroquevilla un peu sur lui et soupira longuement. Shiro hocha la tête et s'allongea tout contre son roi, l'entourant de ses bras. Et même s'il savait qu'il ne pouvait l'entendre, il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille et resserra son étreinte.

« Majesté… Tu as juré de venir me trouver, mais je te promets que c'est moi qui viendrais à toi… Je t'ai entendu crier, Majesté… Je t'ai répondu… »

Shiro voulut croire, l'espace d'un instant, que tout était fini. Mais rien n'était fait. Quand il entendit le son de la respiration régulière de son roi, Shiro se redressa et s'assit sur la chaise. Il regarda Ichigo dormir. Ichigo qui était si beau, assoupi ainsi. On aurait dit un ange. Et lui, un démon. Shiro ricana. Quelle connerie tiens. A eux deux, ils faisaient la paire. L'équilibre parfait.

Le hollow sourit tristement. Il n'aimait pas voir son roi ainsi. Dans ces moments, il avait envie de lui faire peur. De lui faire croire qu'il allait prendre possession de son corps, le dominer. Tout ça pour le booster. Mais, habituellement, Zangetsu était là pour rassurer Ichigo. Si Shiro reprenait son rôle de hollow monstrueux, nul doute que son roi sombrerait définitivement. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas.

Pendant de longues heures, Shiro retourna le problème dans sa tête. Bilan de la situation : il était dans le monde matériel et ne pouvait atteindre Ichigo. Bon. A cause du fait que le jeune homme n'a plus de pouvoir spirituel. Deuxième problème. Comment faire pour qu'il puisse atteindre Ichigo ? Le sommeil ?

« Tss… »

Shiro lâcha un grognement. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose à faire avec l'hypnose, le sommeil. Il y avait sûrement un truc à faire qui serait utile.

« Bordel… »

Le hollow prit une feuille et un crayon. Il commença à écrire tout ce qu'il savait. Ichigo avait toujours son monde intérieur. Seul détail qui ne collait pas avec sa perte de pouvoir. Lui, shiro, qu'avait-il ?

« Prise sur le matériel. Possibilité d'aller et venir dans le monde intérieur et extérieur… mais cela réveille Ichigo et lui fait mal… »

Shiro tiqua. Réveille Ichigo. Pourquoi avait-il d'abord essayé de sortir du monde intérieur pendant le sommeil de son roi ? C'était une bonne question. Le hollow fronça les sourcils. Il s'était dit que c'était plus discret et surtout, que son roi s'en rendrait moins compte. Alors est-ce que… Est-ce que l'endormir profondément permettrait quoique ce soit ?

Et d'abord, pourquoi serait-il capable d'aller et venir dans les deux mondes (dont un où il n'était pas censé être) et pas Ichigo ? Pourquoi ? Et s'il parvenait à emmener Ichigo dans son monde intérieur ? La méditation n'avait pas marché, les efforts de son roi n'étaient pas assez forts pour pénétrer aussi profondément dans son esprit mais si…

S'il arrivait à l'endormir assez profondément pour le faire plonger dans les abysses de son âme ? Il atteindrait son monde intérieur ! Il suffisait de l'endormir. Pas un petit sommeil. Et après, il pourrait lui parler, il pourrait rassurer son roi, lui dire qu'il l'aime, qu'il le désire et qu'il le servira toute sa vie. Oui…

Un sourire était né sur les lèvres de Shiro. Il sortit de la chambre rapidement et se rendit directement à la salle de bain où il espérait trouver des somnifères. Mais rien. Il se dirigea donc vers la partie clinique et erra dans les couloirs un moment avant de tomber sur un placard qu'il fouilla activement.

« Que fais-tu, Hollow ? »

Shiro eut une moue de dégoût.

« Je sauve mon roi. Ne m'interromps pas, _Humain._ »

Le dédain de Shiro était hurlant. Isshin s'en trouva légèrement étonné.

« Pourquoi cette tête ? Tu es bien un hollow, non ?

-Je suis Shirosaki ! »

Isshin demeura pensif.

« Shirosaki ? Alors 'Shiro', c'est toi ?

-Oui. Tu sais quelque chose ?

-Il y a quelques mois, Ichigo gémissait ton nom pendant ses cauchemars.

-C'est fini. Je l'ai reconnu comme mon roi. Je dois le sauver. Si tu te mets sur mon chemin, je te tuerai.

-Et détruire les espoirs de mon fils ? Non non… Que cherches-tu, Shiro ?

-Des somnifères. Je dois endormir profondément Ichigo pour l'entraîner vers son monde intérieur.

-Il n'y a pas de risques pour qu'il ne se réveille pas ? »

Shiro demeura pensif jusqu'à ce qu'un large sourire ne vienne éclairer son visage.

« Non. Il suffira que je le remmène vers la sortie. J'ai déjà une idée.

-Hm… Prends ça. A droite dans le placard. Oui. »

Shiro sortit un flacon.

« Dix gouttes. Il dormira assez profondément.

-Hm… Tu peux le réveiller pour qu'il boive ?

-Ouais, je vais le réveiller pour qu'il mange aussi. »

Shiro tendit l'objet au père qui quitta la clinique rapidement. Seul, Shiro se contint pour ne pas laisser son 'cœur' se faire envahir par l'espoir. Parce que si ça échouait…

CCC

Ichigo grogna après son 'taré de père' et sa petite sœur. Ils étaient venus à deux pour l'obliger à manger un peu. Autant dire qu'Ichigo s'était insurgé d'avoir été réveillé mais il n'avait pas tellement de puissance sur les deux attaquants. Alors, bon an mal an, il s'était nourri sagement.

De nouveau seul, il se rallongea sur son lit et se demanda pourquoi ses paupières étaient si lourdes. Il n'eut pas le loisir de se poser beaucoup plus de questions qu'il dormait.

« Majesté… »

Shiro caressa le visage endormi et prit une inspiration. Il appréhendait ce moment. Serait-ce le début de l'espoir ou l'anéantissement de tout ? Shiro serra les poings et se coucha sur son roi avant que leur deux corps se fondent et que le sien disparaisse dans les traits de celui d'Ichigo.

« Hm…. »

Ichigo remua les paupières. Il avait froid tout à coup. Il se redressa en sursaut en sentant que le sol était dur. Il ouvrit les yeux, assis et écarquilla les yeux en avisant le paysage. Le ciel était bleu, quelques nuages le parsemaient et… les immeubles. Il était…

« Non, je… C'est… un rêve… Je suis… »

Ichigo sentit les larmes de joie lui monter aux yeux.

« Faites que ça ne soit pas un rêve, non… C'est… »

Ichigo se releva et regarda tout autour.

« Zangetsu ! Shiro ! Où êtes-vous ! Répondez ! Shiro ! Shiro ! »

Ichigo commença à courir à travers les immeubles et se rendit tout à coup compte qu'il était vêtu d'un uniforme de shinigami. Mais il était en lambeaux. Les manches étaient déchirées, presque absentes.

« Mon hakama est complètement foutu ! s'étonna Ichigo. Mais…

-C'est parce que ton pouvoir est détruit, Majesté… »

Cette voix. Ichigo ne releva pas tout de suite la tête, il avait peur de rêver. Puis, se forçant quand même, il vainquit son appréhension et posa ses yeux sur son reflet à l'uniforme blanc. Ce fut d'abord un grand silence qui traversa la place. Sur le visage d'Ichigo, on vit la stupeur, puis le soulagement mais très vite, ce fut l'espoir et la joie, mêlés à une pointe de peur.

« Majesté… tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Ichigo ne retint pas ses larmes de joie et de douleur et il se rua sur Shiro pour le prendre au col.

« Pourquoi t'as pas crié ? Je t'ai écouté ! Tous les jours j'ai essayé de t'écouter mais tu ne disais rien ! J'ai laissé des mots partout ! Partout ! Pourquoi, tu…»

Ichigo se tut, Shiro venait de saisir son visage entre ses mains et il regardait ses yeux profondément. Leurs lèvres étaient si proches que le jeune homme sentait leur chaleur sur les siennes.

« J'ai crié, mon roi. J'ai crié du plus fort que je pouvais… Mais tu ne m'entendais pas… Je suis dans le monde extérieur depuis des jours, mais tu ne me voies pas… Majesté, je t'ai pas abandonné. Je t'aime trop. »

Ichigo sentit qu'il allait exploser en larmes. Il secoua la tête, tremblant d'espoir et de soulagement après tant de douleur. Il caressa les cheveux de son double de sa main chevrotante.

« Dis-moi… Dis-moi que c'est pas un rêve, Shiro… Dis-moi que tu es vivant, au fond de moi… Je t'en prie…

-Tu ne rêves pas, Majesté.

-Fais-moi sentir… Montre-moi que ce n'en est pas un ! Shiro, s'il te plaît… »

Shiro scella leur lèvre pour un chaste baiser et les ôta aussitôt, sentant qu'Ichigo s'était raidi.

« Majesté ?

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Shiro ? »

Ichigo regarda son hollow fixement, suspicieux. Il s'écarta d'un pas.

« Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

-… Tu ne veux pas ?

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? s'énerva Ichigo.

-Bah, Majesté, c'est simple ! lança Shiro naturellement. Parce que je t'aime. »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Lui aussi il l'aimait son hollow, mais pas comme ça ! Pas comme ça du tout. Ichigo sentit tout à coup la peur l'envahir. Dans les yeux dorés de Shiro, il lisait une volonté sans faille.

« Je sais ce que tu veux, mon roi. N'oublie pas que je suis toi et que tu es moi. Tu l'as dit. Tu t'en rappelles ? Je n'invente pas.

-Mais… Je ne t'aime pas comme ça, moi…

-Si. C'est juste que tu ne veux pas te l'avouer. Pourquoi tu te le caches, mon roi ? La dernière fois, quand tu me connaissais à peine, tu n'osais pas t'avouer que tu aimais te battre. Maintenant c'est quoi, hm ? »

Shiro avança d'un pas vers Ichigo. Il ne semblait pas gêné par le refus de son vis-à-vis outre mesure.

« Alors, mon roi, une idée ? »

Ichigo reculait à mesure que Shiro se rapprochait.

« Mais je n'ai pas peur, je… c'est juste que… Je ne peux pas faire… enfin, je ne peux pas…

-Faire l'amour. Oui, donc tu ne peux pas tirer un coup avec moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis un homme ? »

Shiro apparut soudainement derrière Ichigo. Livide, le lycéen se figea. Il sentait les mains blanches du hollow passer sur ses bras, sur son torse couvert de son uniforme déchiré.

« Ou parce que je suis toi ? »

Ichigo s'empourpra et baissa les yeux.

« Je… Comment je pourrais… »

Shiro sourit, amusé de son roi si timide. A certains moments, Ichigo était réellement l'archétype du guerrier fort dans son esprit et dans son corps, mais à d'autres… Il était la représentation parfaite du jeune homme prude et timide qu'on se ferait bien au dessert. Et Shiro était tout à fait de cet avis.

« Très simplement, mon roi. Laisse-moi faire, tu vas aimer. »

Ichigo voulut protester mais, au fond de lui, il était curieux de savoir ce qui allait lui arriver. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté ce genre de rapport de manière poussée. Quelques baisers avec Renji, mais c'était du rapide. Avec Shiro, qui le connaissait mieux que quiconque, il se demandait bien ce que ça pourrait donner…

« Détend-toi, mon roi. Doucement… »

Ichigo ferma les yeux et laissa les mains blanches parcourir son corps. Elles étaient plutôt froides, il frissonna. Mais, progressivement, il sentit qu'elles réchauffaient, qu'elles le brûlaient presque. Son haut d'uniforme déchiré était largement ouvert, laissant à Shiro toute latitude pour caresser son torse musclé.

« Hn… »

Shiro étouffa un rire et resserra ses doigts autour du téton qu'il venait titiller.

« Aie ! Tu me fais mal !

-C'est dans ta tête… »

Le murmure qui parvint aux oreilles du jeune homme eut tôt fait de l'allumer. Surtout que, maintenant, ce pincement qu'il n'avait pas aimé lui procurait de délicieuses sensations. Ichigo soupira, il trouvait ça très agréable et finalement, ce n'était pas si grave que ce soit Shiro. C'était même mieux. Shiro ne lui ferait aucun mal.

« Alors, mon roi ?

-Continue… »

Le hollow sourit, amusé. Il ôta l'uniforme déchiré et commença à faire glisser sa main sur le bas-ventre de son roi, perdant le bout de ses doigts à la naissance des boucles orangées.

« Je peux continuer jusqu'où ?

-Tais-toi, Shiro… »

Le concerné se mit à embrasser la nuque à la peau dorée. Shiro aimait beaucoup l'odeur d'Ichigo, elle l'enivrait. Il respira cette odeur si désirée et embrassa, titilla la peau, la mordilla avec avidité et, en même temps, il rentra sa main dans le hakama pour aller réveiller quelque chose de bien plus intéressant.

Il entoura de sa main le sexe de son alter-ego et la serra doucement. Ichigo rejeta la tête en arrière légèrement, crispé. Il posa ses mains sur celle de Shiro qui s'engouffrait dans son pantalon.

« Sh-Shiro…

-Oui, mon roi ? »

Le hollow souffla dans le creux de l'oreille de son amant, se délectant des frissons qu'il provoquait. Il occupa son autre main avec un des tétons et le tortura rapidement. Bien plus rapidement que les gestes et pressions qu'il exerçait avec l'autre main.

Ichigo se cambra un peu. Il commençait à haleter et à sentir la chaleur affluer dans son bas-ventre et tout son corps. Il déglutit difficilement et reprit son souffle. Les gestes de Shiro étaient trop désordonnés. Il en voulait plus d'un côté et moins de l'autre.

Tout à coup, Shiro s'écarta complètement et lâcha Ichigo qui manqua de tomber. Le jeune homme rattrapa son hakama qui manquait de tomber et lança un regard empli de désir et de questions au hollow qui s'écartait de lui.

« Shiro ?... »

Ichigo serrait les dents. Son érection commençait à se faire sentir. Il observa le concerné qui s'asseyait contre un des murs d'immeuble, désinvolte même si la même lueur de désir rayonnait dans les orbes dorés.

« Mon roi, approche-toi et reste debout, juste au-dessus de moi. »

Le jeune homme déglutit et écarquilla les yeux. Une rougeur notable imprégna ses joues en même temps qu'il s'imaginait ce que Shiro allait faire, avec son concours.

« Oui, mon roi. Approche-toi que je puisse te donner du plaisir. »

Ichigo ne sut jamais comment il avait pu vaincre sa timidité à ce moment, mais il obéit. Il s'avança vers Shiro et, horriblement gêné, il lui présenta son membre dressé.

« Bien, mon roi… pose tes mains sur le mur pour t'appuyer et avance doucement vers moi. Quand je l'aurais en bouche, passe tes jambes sur mes épaules et laisse-toi porter. »

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre, presque honteux, mais Shiro referma sa main sur son membre et l'obligea à s'approcher plus vite. Ichigo eut un hoquet en sentant la bouche de se refermer autour de lui d'un coup. Il ouvrit la bouche en un cri de suprise muet et s'accrocha au mur pour ne pas tomber.

Shiro posa ses mains sur les fesses rondes pour tenir un peu son jeune amant qui bougeait trop à son goût. Par contre, ce qui était parfaitement à son goût, c'était le sexe qu'il avait en bouche. Il s'appliquait à l'enrouler de sa langue, à le suçoter pour faire perdre la tête à son amant vierge. Shiro était sûr que personne n'avait jamais fait subir un tel traitement à Ichigo. Il esquissa un sourire à la fois sadique et amusé.

« Shiro… Ah… »

Ichigo faisait des efforts incroyables pour ne pas tomber sur son amant. Ses jambes tremblaient sous l'effort et le plaisir et ses mains étaient solidement cramponnées. Il secouait la tête de manière désordonnée, trop perdu dans les sensations qui l'assaillaient.

Shiro reçut bientôt le fruit de ses attentions et avala tout sagement. Il se rendit compte qu'une partie coulait le long de sa gorge mais il s'en fichait. Il s'amusa à suçoter les testicules de son amant, juste sous son nez. Il s'appliqua même tellement que le membre reprit tout de suite de la vigueur, arrachant à Ichigo de nouveaux gémissements.

Le hollow s'amusait beaucoup. Il adorait voir son roi ainsi. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches et le dirigea lentement.

« Plie tes jambes, mon roi. Mets-toi à genoux, ça sera plus facile. »

Ichigo s'exécuta mais ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'il tomba sur Shiro. Ce dernier rattrapa sans problème son paquet et prit son visage dans une main. Il était rouge, les mèches orange étaient collées au front couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur et les yeux étaient légèrement embués. Shiro glissa son pouce sur les lèvres offertes et le rentra lentement dans la bouche d'ichigo qui ne broncha pas.

« Tu es si beau, Majesté… Magnifique. »

Ichigo releva les yeux pour regarder Shiro qui semblait dans le même état que lui. Il rougit de plus belle en avisant le filet de liquide qui coulait de sa bouche.

« Sh…

-Oh là, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine, mon roi ! »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux en sentant trois doigts s'engouffrer dans son palais. Il voulut protester mais une main s'enroula autour de son sexe et se mit à le masser. Le jeune homme gémit de plaisir et ferma les yeux en comprenant que s'il s'occupait bien des doigts dans sa bouche, il serait récompensé. Il s'empara de la main de Shiro des siennes et s'appliqua à humidifier les doigts avec précision, ardeur, tandis que la chaleur revenait le brûler.

« Ah ! »

Ichigo avait poussé un cri de surprise en sentant le membre de Shiro se frotter au sien.

« Concentre-toi sur les doigts ! »

Le jeune homme crispa les yeux en sentant la prise sur son sexe se serrer d'un coup. Après quelques minutes ainsi, Shiro retira ses doigts. Il s'approcha du visage d'ichigo pour lui voler un baiser, long, profond. Alors qu'il s'enhardissait, il en profita pour glisser sa main sous les jambes du jeune homme et entra un doigt dans son intimité sans plus de cérémonie.

Ichigo poussa un gémissement surpris et contrarié qui se résonna dans la bouche de Shiro.

« Relève-toi un peu, que je puisse accéder à cet endroit si intime de toi, mon roi… »

Le susnommé déglutit et acquiesça fébrilement.

« Shiro… nnh… ce n'est pas…

-Je sais. Attend un peu. »

Ichigo entoura la nuque de Shiro de ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Il gémissait fortement à la fois de gêne et d'une pointe de douleur. Au fond de lui, il sentait les doigts s'activer et bouger, toujours plus profondément. La bouche ouverte à la recherche d'air, il attendait impatiemment la suite.

« Aaah… S-Shiro ! »

Le hollow afficha un large sourire. Tout en continuant de masser la boule de nerfs qu'il venait de trouver, il ajouta un troisième doigt.

« Shirooo !

-Mon roi a l'air heureux. Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

-recommence, Shiro ! Recommence !

-Bien sûr… »

Le hollow s'y appliqua avec beaucoup de sérieux. Il occupa même sa seconde main avec le membre pulsant d'où coulait déjà beaucoup de pré-sperme. Shiro ne prévint pas Ichigo, de toute manière il était trop concentré sur son plaisir qui le rendait fou, mais il se servit de ce liquide pour 'lubrifier' un tant soit peu son membre. Quand il avisa que son amant allait jouir, il arrêta tout et récolta un regard frustré.

« Assis-toi, mon roi, et la danse reprendra. Tu t'agiteras langoureusement sur moi et je te regarderai avec attention… Allez, mon roi, danse sur moi. Je n'attends que ça. »

Ichigo s'empoupra plus que jamais et se mordit la lèvre. Mais il était trop impatient pour arrêter là. Il essaya de se baisser et tâtonna pour toucher le membre de Shiro et le diriger mais il tremblait trop. Shiro le vit et sourit tendrement.

« Embrasse-moi, je vais t'aider. »

Le jeune homme entoura le cou de ses bras, à nouveau, et il ferma les yeux. Il sentit une main écarter ses fesses et une autre diriger ses hanches. Il serra les dents à mesure que le membre se frayait un chemin en lui mais ne recula pas.

« C'est… Shiro, tu… c'est la moitié ?... »

Ichigo haletait beaucoup. Il avait mal et cela se voyait sans problème.

« Oui, la moitié. J'y vais doucement. »

Shiro savait pourtant qu'ils étaient loin d'en être à la moitié mais il préférait rassurer son amant. Il aperçut un peu de sang couler et il jugea qu'y aller aussi lentement ne ferait que prolonger la douleur, aussi, il empala Ichigo d'un coup sec.

« Aaah ! Shiro ! »

Ichigo planta ses ongles dans le dos blanc, de douleur et de surprise. Une main vint caresser sa joue et le contour de ses yeux pour essuyer quelques larmes. Ichigo tentait de reprendre son souffle, il avait si mal…

« Allez, mon roi, maintenant, place au plaisir. Danse ! »

Le jeune homme acquiesça en secouant la tête fébrilement. Il se plaça mieux. Il sentait le sexe de Shiro au fond de lui alors qu'il était assis, c'était très étrange comme sensation et pas particulièrement agréable mais il faisait confiance à son hollow. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules musclées et inspira avant de bouger doucement vers l'avant.

« Aaah ! »

Ichigo regarda Shiro, surpris. Il venait de recevoir une telle décharge de plaisir, c'était… déboussolant.

« Eh oui, mon roi. Tu sais exactement comment bouger pour voir les étoiles. Alors danse… Je n'attends que ça. »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et recommença, plusieurs fois, jusqu'à réussir à obtenir un rythme régulier. Il criait de plaisir à chacun de ses mouvements et recommençait toujours plus fort. Quand Shiro avait entouré son sexe et qu'il s'était mis à pomper, il avait cru qu'il mourrait de plaisir. C'était si bon.

« Shirooo ! Shiro !

-Encore… Continue, Ichigo… »

Shiro avait aussi fermé ses yeux pour savourer. Il léchait le torse offert juste sous son nez et mordillait les tétons durs avec délectation. Ichigo était beau, Ichigo était trop bon. Et c'était son roi. _Son_ roi. Personne ne le lui prendrait, personne n'avait le droit de le toucher à part lui !

Shiro renversa tout à coup Ichigo sur le dos, et, sans sortir de lui, il passa une des jambes sur son épaule pour le pilonner durement. Il aimait bien que son roi danse sur lui, mais le dominer était purement jouissif.

« Aaah… Plus fort ! Shiro !

-Majesté… Majesté… »

Le hollow devenait fou de désir. Il agrippa le membre pulsant et le pompa au rythme de ses coups toujours plus durs et agressifs. Ichigo était à lui ! Il était son roi et personne ne le prendrait.

« A moi… Tu es… mon roi ! Mon roi ! »

Ichigo essayait d'enlacer son amant mais il était trop loin. Shiro le remarqua et il repassa la jambe sous son bras pour aller étreindre son amant. Ichigo replia ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant pour qu'il le pénètre plus profondément encore et continua de crier et de gémir son plaisir.

Après de longues minutes ainsi, Ichigo finit par rendre les armes. Shiro ne tarda pas à suivre. Exténués tous les deux, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, toujours l'un dans l'autre, et, lentement, ils s'embrassèrent. Ils se prouvèrent encore, par ce baiser, qu'ils étaient l'un à l'autre, qu'ils ne pouvaient vivre séparés.

« Je t'aime tellement, Shiro… Shiro…

-Mon roi… »

A force de s'embrasser ainsi, ils eurent de nouveau l'ardeur et, sans qu'ils ne se posent plus de questions, ils continuèrent à faire l'amour durant un très long moment, le langage de leur corps traduisant ce qu'ils ne pouvaient se dire avec les mots.

CCC

Ichigo ferma les yeux contre le torse de Shiro, il était exténué. Il respira encore son odeur si forte, si entêtante, si enivrante… et il soupira. Pourquoi devaient-ils être séparés ?

« Shiro… Tu sais où est Zangetsu ? Je ne le sens pas…

-Tu sais où est ton zanpakuto, Majesté ? »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

« Bien sûr que non… Il est sûrement détruit.

-Je crois que c'est pareil pour lui.

-Mais tu es aussi mon pouvoir, non ?

-Je suis aussi toi ? tenta Shiro. Je ne sais pas… Pourquoi je suis là et pas lui… Je ne sais pas.

-… Je te promets que je le retrouverai.

-Merci, mon roi. Mais cherche d'abord à te guérir. Nous viendrons après. »

Un long silence s'installa. Les deux amants regardaient le ciel.

« Tu penses à quoi, Majesté ? »

Le concerné sourit. Il commença à jouer avec ses doigts sur le torse, s'amusant à tracer des arabesques imaginaires.

« Je te demande pardon, Shiro.

-Bah, pourquoi ? répondit-il étonné.

-Je t'ai crié dessus tout à l'heure alors qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons. »

Shiro étouffa un rire.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? Crétin ! »

Ichigo se renfrogna, vexé.

« Je me moque pas, Majesté. C'est juste que t'es trop mignon.

-Si c'est mignon de m'inquiéter pour toi…

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? »

Ichigo se redressa pour regarder Shiro dans les yeux, sérieux.

« Evidemment ! J'avais peur que tu ne sois mort ! »

Le hollow voulut se moquer du côté mièvre de la scène. Vraiment. Mais au final, il ne réussit qu'à prendre son roi contre lui et à le plaquer sur le sol. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et se mit à l'embrasser sans relâche. Ichigo roula des yeux quand, à ces caresses, se rajoutèrent l'action des mains.

« Shiro…

-Bordel… J'ai tellement envie de te prendre toute les heures… De te garder tout le temps près de moi, de pouvoir t'admirer tout le temps, te toucher, te respirer, t'écouter tout le temps… Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'enfermerais ou je t'attacherais à moi… Tu me rends fou, Majesté… »

Ichigo entoura le corps du hollow de ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il se doutait, vu sa voix, qu'il n'allait pas bien. Pleurait-il ? Ichigo avait du mal à s'imaginer Shiro dans un tel état de faiblesse. Il sourit et caressa les cheveux blancs tendrement.

« Shiro… Moi aussi… J'aimerais être toujours près de toi, que ça soit librement ou même attaché. J'aimerais tant… »

Le hollow se redressa et plaça son visage juste contre celui de son roi.

« Tu vas devoir repartir, Majesté. »

Ichigo sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Embrasse-moi. »

Shiro s'exécuta sans se faire désirer. Il encadra le visage parsemé de mèches orange de ses mains et scella leur lèvre tendrement. Ils fermèrent tous deux leurs yeux pour approfondir le baiser. Ichigo entoura la nuque blanche de ses bras et pencha légèrement la tête. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser entrer la langue de son amant. Il gémit à travers les lèvres quand il sentit avec quelle ardeur soudaine Shiro se mettait à l'embrasser. Les langues se tordaient en une danse agressive mais pleine d'amour.

Ichigo lâcha finalement Shiro pour reprendre son souffle. Il rouvrit les yeux, haletant, et se figea. Le paysage avait changé. C'était sa chambre. Ichigo sentit ses yeux grossir. Il sentait encore la chaleur du hollow sur son corps, il sentait encore le toucher de ses lèvres. Mais il n'était plus là.

Le jeune homme inspira et expira doucement, pour calmer le nœud dans sa gorge. Mais peine perdue. Ichigo se redressa et avisa son pantalon et ses draps.

« Mais… »

Tout était souillé. Ichigo se redressa pour se changer et se laver, maussade et énervé. Il se précipita sous la douche et alluma l'eau immédiatement. Alors que l'eau coulait sur son corps, il appuya sa tête contre le carrelage et retint les larmes au bord de ses yeux.

« Putain… Est-ce que… j'ai rêvé ? »

* * *

><p><strong>A bientôt!<strong>


	3. L'Embellie

Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

Pairings : ShiroIchi, **rating M, citron !**

**Voici la suite et la fin! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>L'EMBELLIE<span>

Ichigo n'alla pas en cours le lendemain de son rêve. Il était si déboussolé que son père avait cru que ça s'était mal déroulé. Seulement, durant la journée, quand il était passé, il avait saisi des mots. Ou plutôt un nom. Isshin s'appuya contre le mur et secoua la tête, déçu et triste pour son fils.

« Shirosaki, hein ? T'as intérêt à le remettre d'aplomb… »

Le père retourna à son travail, surveillant son fils du coin de l'œil.

Dans sa chambre, Ichigo essayait de comprendre. Shiro était vivant, au fond de lui. Il était vivant et il l'aimait. Ils avaient fait l'amour durant des heures, ils… Ichigo se prit la tête dans les mains et tenta de comprendre. Si tout était un rêve, il était résolument fou et ferait mieux de se tirer une balle. Mais si c'était vrai, si Shiro était bien vivant au fond de lui, s'il était là… alors c'était l'espoir. Alors il avait l'espoir qu'un jour tout soit enfin fini.

Mais comment en être sûr ? Il ne pouvait voir Shiro et il le connaissait trop bien. Jamais Shiro ne s'abaisserait à demander de l'aide à un autre de l'extérieur en dehors de lui-même. Jamais. Alors autant ne pas chercher à demander à quiconque s'il voyait un reflet de lui mais tout blanc. Autant s'acheter la camisole. Et puis, Ichigo n'était pas stupide. Il se doutait que le jour où il avait eu si mal était certainement le jour où Shiro était sorti de son corps. Donc tant qu'il ne ressentait pas de nouveau la douleur, Shiro était en lui.

« Comment faire ?... » marmonna Ichigo.

Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen d'entrer dans son monde intérieur. Ou que Shiro en sorte et qu'il puisse le voir et pour ça… Il pouvait prendre un gigai !

« Génial ! s'exclama Ichigo. Il faut que tu sortes, Shiro ! Sors de moi et demandons un gigai à Urahara ! Je pourrais te voir et tu pourras vivre ! »

Bien entendu, Ichigo n'eut pas de réponse. Au fond de lui, Shiro grogna. Il refusait catégoriquement de demander de l'aide à ce shinigami bizarre au bob.

« Majesté… Je veux pas faire ça. »

Shiro soupira. Mais il n'allait pas laisser son roi sans réponse. Il rassembla ses forces et essaya de sortir du corps de son roi. Cette fois, ce fut moins douloureux, plus rapide. Ichigo haletait à peine mais il était quand même appuyé sur sa chaise, de peur de tomber.

« Sh… Shiro… Tu es là ? »

Le hollow s'approcha du bureau et avisa un crayon. Il réussit à le prendre sans trop de difficulté et écrivit une phrase.

_Je veux pas_

« Comment ça ? s'étonna Ichigo. Mais ça serait génial ! Nous pourrions nous voir, nous entendre ! Même nous toucher… »

Ichigo rougit légèrement. Shiro serra les dents, conscient que ce regard avait un impact sur sa résolution.

_Ils t'ont fait du mal. Je les hais._

Ichigo se tut un instant.

« Oui mais… Shiro, je t'aime… Je ne veux pas t'obliger à me regarder sans que je ne puisse te répondre. Tu ne mérites pas ça ! Shiro, je t'aime ! Fais-le pour moi ! S'il te plaît ! »

Shiro secoua la tête. Il voulut protester mais il sentit une douleur le lancer dans tout son corps. Est-ce qu'il dépensait trop d'énergie à faire bouger cet objet ? Il décida de lâcher prise pour cette fois et conclut rapidement.

_D'accord. Ecrire est trop difficile, j'arrête._

Ichigo soupira, soulagé mais aussi inquiet.

« Repose-toi, Shiro ! Tu veux retourner dans mon corps ? Je ne peux sans doute rien faire mais… »

_Je t'aime, mon roi._

Ichigo se calma et sourit tendrement.

« Moi aussi, Shiro. Moi aussi. »

CCC

Ichigo attendait devant le magasin d'Urahara depuis bientôt quinze minutes. L'homme refusait de le laisser entrer mais il n'allait pas se laisser démonter. Shiro restait auprès de lui. Il avait écrit un sms pour dire à son jeune amant qu'il était tout près de lui, presque collé. Ichigo avait rougi et se sentait rassuré, plus sûr de lui.

« Urahara-san ! Laissez-moi entrer, je ne quitterai pas la place ! »

La porte coulissante, entrouverte jusqu'alors, se referma sans la moindre discrétion. Ichigo se redressa d'un bond et alla tambouriner dessus. L'homme dut finir par en avoir marre –ou être poussé par Yoruichi- car il ouvrit finalement avec un grand sourire derrière son éventail.

« Kurosakiiii~ Comment vas-tu ? ça faisait longtemps, hein ? »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et entra dans la boutique.

« Mais qui est ce jeune homme qui te ressemble étrangement et te suit comme une ombre ? »

Ichigo serra les dents.

« Tu ne peux le voir mais tu sais qui c'est ?

-_Je suis son hollow. Nous emmerde pas avec tes questions et écoute-le ! »_

Urahara écarquilla les yeux, étonné.

« Ton hollow n'est pas très aimable.

-Shiro ? Tu n'as pas dit que…

-_Je peux pas lui parler, il m'entend pas. _Reprit Shiro à l'adresse d'Urahara_. Alors bouclez le truc vite fait._

-Kurosaki. Coupa Urahara. Shiro, c'est bien ton hollow ?

-Oui…

-Que veux-tu ?

-Faites-lui un gigai, s'il vous plaît ! »

Ichigo avait un regard légèrement implorant. L'homme n'eut aucun problème à voir à quel point le plus jeune était à bout. Il était désespéré et ce gigai semblait bien être son dernier espoir.

« Kurosaki, assis-toi, je dois te dire pas mal de choses.

-Mais…

-S'il te plaît. »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Il s'assit sur un coussin que lui avait présenté le vendeur. Il regarda tout autour de lui, nerveux.

« Shiro est juste à ta droite. Sa main est sur ton épaule. »

Le plus jeune remercia d'un sourire.

« Alors… c'est impossible ?

-Tu es intelligent, Kurosaki. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

_-Parce que je te reviens pas ou y'a une autre raison ? _grogna Shiro.

-Allons allons, Shiro, il y a une raison. Même plusieurs. Un garçon aussi gentil et avenant que toi, je ne prendrais pas le risque de l'agacer !

-Quelles sont les raisons ? demanda fébrilement le lycéen.

-… Shiro est ton hollow. Pas un hollow, mais le tien.

-Oui.

-Il est une partie de toi comme tu es une partie de lui, non ?

-Oui, il me l'a souvent dit et je le sais.

_-Où veux-tu en venir ?_

-Shiro s'impatiente… Hem. Vous ne faites qu'un, normalement. Et là, vous êtes combien ? »

Ichigo hocha la tête.

« Hé bien deux.

-Et lorsque quelque chose censé n'être qu'un devient deux, crois-tu que c'est prudent ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ? s'inquiéta Ichigo. Que c'est dangereux pour Shiro d'être en dehors de mon monde intérieur ?

-Pire. S'il en reste éloigné trop longtemps, il mourra. Et toi avec. Car l'un sans l'autre, vous ne pouvez survivre. Quand Shiro s'échappe de ton corps, tu as mal, non ? C'est censé empêcher ce genre de chose. Shiro est plus que ton pouvoir, il est toi.

_-Je dois retourner dans son corps immédiatement alors ?_ s'exclama Shiro.

-Le plus vite, Shiro, oui. Si tu restes dehors trop longtemps…

-Que dit-il ? demanda Ichigo. Dites-moi ce qu'il dit ! »

Urahara secoua la tête, attristé.

« Shiro, veux-tu dire quelque chose à Ichigo avant de partir ? »

Ichigo sentit ses yeux grossir mais il décida de rester fort. Il n'aurait pas dû y croire.

« Shiro ?

_-Majesté… je t'aime._ »

L'ancien capitaine répéta les paroles gravement. Ichigo ferma les yeux et inspira longuement.

« Je t'aime aussi, Shiro… Je t'aime énormément… »

Ichigo essaya de garder son calme alors qu'il sentait une vague de chaleur l'envahir.

« ça y est ?

-Oui. Il n'est plus là. »

Un long silence s'installa.

« Rentre chez toi, Kurosaki. Et fais-toi une raison. »

Ichigo ne dit rien et se leva dans le plus grand silence avant de partir. Arrivé chez lui, il s'écrasa dos à la porte et laissa une larme lui échapper.

« FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILS ! »

Ichigo sursauta, affolé à l'idée que son père le trouve. Il s'essuya les yeux rapidement mais pas assez.

« Ichigo ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Rien rien ! »

Le jeune homme voulut s'échapper mais son père le retint.

« Où est Shiro ? »

Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux, hautement surpris.

« Mais…

-Il a dû repartir ? Dis-moi, Ichigo. »

Isshin enlaça tendrement son fils.

« Oui… il ne doit pas rester dehors, c'est… dangereux. »

Le médecin caressa les mèches orange et soupira.

« Viens, tu vas boire un peu et tu vas dormir, d'accord ? »

Le concerné acquiesça et avala le verre d'eau que lui présenta son père sans broncher. Il était trop triste pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il montait l'escalier mais il se sentait de plus en plus lourd. Il baîlla largement et rata une marche.

« Oh ! »

Isshin rattrapa son fils avant qu'il ne tombe dans les escaliers et le prit dans ses bras. Il était déjà dans un demi-sommeil et quelques larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

« Shiro… »

Le père soupira et alla coucher son fils. Il prit soin de bloquer la porte et s'en alla.

CCC

Ichigo remua les paupières, un peu groggy. Il avait l'impression d'avoir bu quelque chose d'illicite…

« Majesté ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta.

« Shiro ! »

Ichigo se redressa d'un bond et se rua vers Shiro. Il se jeta dans ses bras et le serra très fort, respirant son odeur. Il passa ses bras autour du cou et l'embrassa sur les lèvres à pleine bouche. Son amant répondit bien vite. Les mains posées sur les hanches, il pencha un peu la tête pour goûter son roi plus en profondeur. Après de longues minutes ainsi, Ichigo s'écarta, haletant.

« Mon roi… Tu ne devrais pas être aussi triste. Je suis vivant, tu en as la certitude. »

Le jeune homme cacha son visage dans le cou blanc et laissa quelques larmes couler.

« Ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir te voir dès que je le veux… Ne pas te donner l'impression que je t'ignore… »

Shiro soupira et caressa les cheveux orange tendrement. Il se dirigea vers l'immeuble et s'assit contre la vitre. Ichigo vint s'asseoir près de lui, lové contre lui.

« Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi tu peux venir dans ton monde intérieur ? »

Ichigo baissa les yeux. Shiro remarqua que le ciel se couvrait.

« Tu vas me répondre que bientôt, je ne pourrais plus venir alors… je ne veux pas savoir. »

Shiro crut sentir une goutte mais le ciel était encore clair. Il rapprocha Ichigo plus près de lui et respira son odeur. Il glissa une main sur ses fesses, le soulevant pour le poser plus sur ses jambes. Ichigo ne trouva pas la position très confortable, aussi, il se décala pour se placer assis entre les jambes de Shiro, sa tête posée sur son épaule pour voir son visage aux yeux dorés si captivants.

« Quand tu prends des somnifères puissants, tu dors assez profondément pour que je puisse chercher ton âme et la ramener ici.

-Ce genre de produits me sera nocif si je l'utilise trop…

-Majesté… Je ne veux pas que tu aies mal.

-Je ne veux pas que toi tu aies mal aussi, Shiro.

-Il n'y a pas de solution.

-Alors on ne pourra se voir que de temps en temps, quand j'utiliserais ces médicaments. »

La voix d'Ichigo était presque éteinte. Il ferma les yeux et retint le nœud dans sa gorge. Il sentit les jambes de Shiro se replier autour de lui, ses bras se posèrent sur son torse pour le serrer plus fort. Entouré dans une étreinte chaude et rassurante, Ichigo soupira.

« Je te demande pardon, Shiro… Pardon de t'avoir sacrifié pour…

-Non, mon roi. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, tu as fait ce qui était juste. Même si je hais tous ceux que tu appelles tes amis, je ne peux remettre tes décisions en cause. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour suivre tes principes.

-… Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Non et n'oublie pas que Zangetsu et moi avons décidé de te donner Mugetsu. Nous savions ce qui allait arriver et nous savions ce que tu allais endurer. Mais je suis là, mon roi. Je serais toujours là. »

Ichigo prit une des mains blanches et la porta à sa joue. Il se lova contre elle, y cachant son nez et la blottissant dans son cou. Shiro se laissa faire.

« Touche-moi, Shiro. S'il te plaît. »

Le jeune homme se retourna pour faire face à son hollow. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux alors que le ciel continuait de s'assombrir.

« Avant que je ne te quitte, montre-moi encore que le rêve deviendra réalité. »

Shiro demeura perplexe un instant, puis, se laissant porter par le désir, il dénoua la ceinture du hakama abîmé et ouvrit la veste sans pour autant l'enlever.

« Il va pleuvoir, garde quelque chose sur le dos, Majesté. »

Les yeux d'Ichigo étaient brillants, trop brillants. Shiro prit le visage délicatement entre ses mains et le rapprocha du sien pour goûter ses lèvres, d'abord avec douceur puis, avec lenteur mais plus d'ardeur.

« Shiro, tu veux bien te mettre au-dessus de moi ? »

Ichigo rougissait à peine, il semblait trop triste pour s'en soucier. Shiro acquiesça et, lentement, il retourna le jeune homme sur le dos pour le surplomber. Il descendit les lèvres dans le cou, y laissant des marques, léchant, mordillant. Ses mains glissaient sur le corps frémissant comme des serpents à l'affût d'une proie. Ichigo avait fermé les yeux et caressait les cheveux blancs au rythme des mains qui le parcouraient.

« Prend-moi, vite.

-Majesté ? Tu n'es même pas encore assez dur, je… »

Shiro se figea en voyant les yeux remplis de larmes. Certaines perlaient déjà le long des joues. Quelques secondes après, la pluie tombait dru et les pleurs d'Ichigo se mêlaient à ceux du ciel.

« Je ne veux pas me réveiller avant que nous ayons fini. »

Le hollow comprit et hocha la tête silencieusement. Il embrassa les lèvres du jeune homme et profita de l'ardeur qu'il mettait à approfondir le baiser pour saisir le membre d'Ichigo et le pomper à un rythme soutenu, rapide, qui réveilla vite la passion dans leurs entrailles. Shiro ne lâcha pas la bouche d'Ichigo, la suivant à mesure que la tête était secouée par les sensations. En même temps qu'il étouffait les gémissements de plaisir, il alla taquiner les tétons, les roula sous ses doigts avec délectation.

Il n'oublia pas cependant qu'Ichigo était triste. La pluie qui martelait son dos le lui rappelait. Il lécha les larmes tendrement, puis les yeux de petits coups de langues. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille et murmura des mots d'une douceur qui étonna Ichigo. Ce dernier écartait de plus en plus les jambes, laissant place à son amant et ses bras se refermaient avec toujours plus de force autour du dos blanc.

« S-Shirooo… Continue… »

Le hollow sourit et accentua encore un peu ses gestes. Il présenta trois doigts au jeune homme mais il secoua la tête.

« Je ne veux pas. Vas-y comme ça.

-Mais tu vas avoir très mal !

-Je m'en fiche… La douleur, le plaisir, le froid, la chaleur… Tout, tout ce que tu peux me donner, donne-le ! Je me fiche d'avoir mal, de souffrir, je veux tout ce que tu peux me donner, que je me souvienne de tout, je…

-Shh… Mon roi, j'ai compris. »

Shiro enlaça Ichigo tout contre lui. Il défit rapidement le nœud de son hakama et libéra son membre pulsant. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de faire souffrir son roi… Il mouilla discrètement sa main avec l'eau qui tombait en cascade du ciel et humidifia un tant soit peu son érection. Il se plaça à l'entrée presque vierge de son amant et murmura à son oreille.

« Tu vas avoir très mal… Tu es sûr, mon roi ?

-Oui. Shiro, viens ! »

Le hollow acquiesça docilement et posa ses mains sur les hanches graciles, fermement. Il commença à pousser à l'intérieur et eut un regard attristé en entendant le long cri d'Ichigo. Un cri d'unique douleur.

« Dis-moi d'arrêter, Majesté, et je le ferai…

-Cont… Continue ! Shiro ! »

Le susnommé se mordit la lèvre et força encore. Il sentait les ongles de son jeune amant griffer son dos violemment, mais il continua. Il sentit quelque chose couler. Du sang. Il secoua la tête et alla quérir les lèvres du jeune homme pour lui offrir un long baiser, pour le détendre un peu.

Ichigo continuait de crier fortement. Son corps se tendait comme un arc, ses muscles étaient crispés. Il avait l'impression d'être déchiré de l'intérieur, de souffrir comme jamais. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes et ne cherchait plus à se retenir.

« Aaaah ! »

Shiro, ne supportant plus d'aller lentement et de faire souffrir son roi plus que de raison, avait forcé le passage d'un coup sec. Il voulait arrêter, mais Ichigo non. Alors, bien au fond, il attendit. Il attendit d'abord qu'Ichigo calme ses cris. Il le rassurait de mots tendres, caressait sa gorge offerte, le couvrait de baiser. Il attendit ensuite qu'Ichigo se détende un peu. Il alla pomper délicatement le sexe tendu. Enfin, quand Ichigo sembla haleter pour une autre raison, quand Shiro eut bu toutes les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux, quand la pluie couvrit leur bruit, il ressortit de moitié.

Il y avait peu de sang mais il semblait plus important car il teignait l'eau d'un rose pâle et s'écoulait tout autour d'eux. Shiro n'y prêta pas d'attention et se dit que le liquide rouge permettrait un peu moins de douleur. Il rentra d'un coup sec et heurta directement le point pour faire crier son amant de plaisir.

« Shiro ! Shiro ! »

Le susnommé ferma les yeux et commença à prendre une cadence rapide, rythmée. Au fur et à mesure, il continua d'aller plus vite et sa main s'occupa de masser le membre qui dégoulinait déjà. Il captura les lèvres pour un rapide baiser, il savoura les griffures dans son dos. Ichigo avait maintenant le plaisir, et il comptait bien l'imprimer jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

« Plus vite ! Nngh… Shiro ! »

Ichigo sentait son corps le brûler malgré la pluie froide qui les baignait. Il haletait, gémissait, criait. Il n'avait presque plus mal et se concentrait sans peine sur la déferlante de plaisir qui vrillait son bas-ventre. Shiro était doué, ou peut-être était-il trop novice, mais il adorait. Et il en voulait encore. Il voulait tout prendre. Sentir qu'il avait sa place dans les bras de quelqu'un, ne jamais oublier la douleur et le bonheur d'y être. Tout.

« Ichigo… »

Le jeune homme crut qu'il allait jouir rien qu'à entendre son nom prononcé par Shiro. Jamais il ne l'avait appelé comme ça.

« Shiro ! Encore ! Appelle…aaah ! »

Shiro jouait avec son roi. Il le pilonnait et le masturbait avec une ardeur grandissante et il savait que lui susurrer son nom à l'oreille aurait vite raison de lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo jouissait dans sa main en un cri puissant et délicieux. Shiro suivit rapidement, trop excité. Il voulut néanmoins se retirer rapidement, histoire d'épargner encore de la douleur à son amant mais on le retint.

« Majesté… Laisse-moi me retirer, je ne veux pas te blesser plus encore. »

Ichigo comprit le sous-entendu et laissa faire Shiro. Il pleuvait toujours mais moins fort. Le hollow prit délicatement son amant contre lui, s'adossant à une vitre. Il écarta un peu ses jambes pour voir les dégâts. Il se mordit la lèvre, heureusement qu'ils étaient dans le monde intérieur. Ichigo aurait eu besoin de soin autrement. Il se contenta de prendre un morceau du hakama déchiré et trempé et s'en servit pour nettoyer un peu le jeune homme qui était crispé de douleur.

« Shiro…

-Je te nettoie, mon roi. Repose-toi en attendant.

-Je ne veux pas te quitter. Je veux rester avec toi, je veux te voir tous les jours… Tu es la seule personne qu'il me reste. Tu es le seul à me comprendre complètement, tu es…

-Ssh… Tu n'as pas besoin d'en dire plus mon roi. Pas besoin… Moi aussi. Je veux te protéger, mais on va devoir attendre.

-Attendre quoi ? »

Shiro avisa rapidement l'entrée de son jeune amant et jugea qu'il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait. Il installa mieux Ichigo contre lui, ce dernier assis sur une de ses jambes et ses bras l'entourant pour qu'il se love contre lui. Ichigo devait être exténué car il n'attendit pas la réponse avant de s'endormir, la tête posée contre l'épaule vêtue de blanc.

Shiro regarda le ciel sombre et pleurant. Il ferma les yeux et caressa longuement la tête du plus jeune malgré les cheveux mouillés. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, admirant ce visage aux traits parfois si juvéniles.

« On va attendre l'embellie. »

CCC

Quand Ichigo se réveilla, il ne fut pas étonné d'avoir un mal de tête affreux. Il avait aussi les yeux gonflés. Mais cette fois, les draps n'étaient pas sales. Il demeura immobile un long moment, fixant le plafond. Comment pourrait-il reprendre le cours de sa vie ainsi ? Comment pourrait-il, un jour, se dire qu'il était heureux alors que, au fond de lui, une partie de lui était seule. Quel mauvais roi il ferait s'il ne s'occupait pas de son unique et si cher sujet…

Quel mauvais roi il était.

Ichigo soupira et se leva sans se presser. Il passa devant son bureau et avisa la feuille où Shiro avait écrit quelques mots. Il les caressa du bout des doigts, comme s'il espérait en sentir le propriétaire. Il s'en alla finalement vers la salle de bain où il se fit couler de l'eau chaude.

Dans le monde intérieur, Shiro regardait le ciel tristement. Il ne cessait de pleuvoir et cela le rendait triste. Il n'était pas bête. Lui, comme Ichigo, avait compris qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que les choses reviennent à la normale. Ils ne seraient probablement jamais réunis, toujours séparés. Proches, et pourtant si éloignés.

Le hollow s'était réfugié dans un lieu un peu abrité. Il ne risquait pas d'attraper un rhume mais il n'aimait pas spécialement patauger dans un hakama trempé. Il soupira. Si seulement il pouvait rire à cette pensée. Si Zangetsu était là, peut-être serait-il capable de consoler Ichigo ou à défaut, peut-être pourrait-il le rasséréner ?

Shiro était triste, triste et ennuyé. Il s'inquiéta quand la pluie devint plus violente. On aurait dit que le ciel déversait des cascades bruyantes. Il s'entendait à peine penser. Il fronça les sourcils. Le rideau d'eau l'empêchait de distinguer les immeubles. Il se doutait bien que son roi serait triste de cette nouvelle séparation mais il devait surmonter l'épreuve en l'attente de l'embellie.

Après la pluie vient le beau temps.

Shiro regarda tout autour. La pluie était si forte qu'il peinait à entendre les paroles de son roi. Il ne pouvait pas non plus voir, dans le ciel, les reflets de ce que voyait son roi. Et cela l'inquiétait un peu. Shiro ne se serait jamais cru ainsi, aussi surprotecteur. Bien entendu, il l'avait toujours aimé son roi, mais avant, il le montrait de manière détournée, en le poussant à se battre. Aujourd'hui… il ne pouvait affronter son roi de la même manière et il se découvrait un certain goût pour le romantisme qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement.

« Hé ooooh ! Un peu moins d'pluie ça serait bien, Majesté ! J'vais me noyer sinon ! »

Shiro n'eut aucune réponse, évidemment. Pourtant, malgré ces phrases drôles, un nœud ne cessait de grandir dans son ventre. Pourquoi la pluie était-elle si forte ? Shiro essayait de se rappeler si, une fois, elle avait été si violente. Quand Ichigo se morfondait après l'attaque de Yammi et Ulquiorra, ses amis blessés et tout, ça avait été plutôt fort. Mais pas insondable.

Shiro fronça les sourcils en entendant un grondement. Un éclair ? Non, Ichigo n'avait jamais poussé la plaisanterie à ce point. Le grondement se poursuivait, inquiétant, jusqu'à ce que le sol se mette à trembler très légèrement. Ça devait sûrement être à cause de l'orage.

Le hollow soupira et regarda le sol trempé. Il sortit sa main d'une flaque et râla parce que son hakama était bon à essorer. Il continuait de baragouiner quand un détail le frappa. Cette eau n'était pas très transparente dis donc… Comme l'eau rosée qui s'était écoulée autour d'eux pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Shiro se figea et regarda le ciel.

De l'eau rosée ? Rosée de quoi ?

« Majesté ! hurla Shiro. Majesté ! Reprends-toi ! Reprends-toi, Majesté ! »

Shiro se prit la tête dans les mains. De l'eau rose ! Du sang ! Du sang ! La pluie était de sang ! Non ! Le hollow essaya de se matérialiser dans le monde réel mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer suffisamment. Ichigo… Pourquoi perdait-il tout ce sang ? Pourquoi son monde intérieur était-il baigné de sang ?

« Majesté, bon sang ! Majesté !

-Je suis un si mauvais roi… »

La voix d'Ichigo peinait à résonner sur le vacarme assourdissant de la pluie. Le hollow s'affola. Son roi, son roi se suicidait ? C'était impossible ! Ils s'étaient vus il y avait à peine quelques minutes. Ichigo était peut-être désespéré, mais il ne se tuerait pas en sachant qu'il allait le tuer aussi ! Son roi n'était pas égoïste ! Shiro continua de s'affoler alors que les immeubles se mettaient à trembler. Il entendit, dans le fond, le grondement de tout à l'heure.

« Ils s'effondrent… »

Le monde intérieur se détruisait à nouveau ! Non, non, non ! Shiro se prit la tête dans les mains en croyant que le cauchemar reprenait. Que pouvait-il faire ? Se matérialiser lui était impossible ! Le hollow serra les poings. Il refusait d'avoir un roi si faible ! Ichigo était fort, Ichigo avait du cœur, Ichigo était fier malgré tout et il ne s'avouait pas vaincu ! Mais Ichigo avait besoin d'être poussé. Shiro se calma d'un coup et étira un large sourire.

« Alors on reprend à zéro ? Tu veux être le destrier, ou le roi ? »

Alors que les immeubles commençaient à vaciller dangereusement, Shiro concentra son reiatsu et força la conscience de son roi. Il allait le forcer à faire comme s'il mettait son masque ! Il allait le forcer à l'affronter pour survivre ! Parce que rien n'était plus fort que l'instinct.

Le hollow ferma les yeux et, quand il les rouvrit, le bruit avait cessé. Il se redressa en sursaut dans une baignoire où l'eau était légèrement rose. Il s'observa les poignets mais il n'y avait pas d'entaille. Shiro toucha sa tête et écarquilla les yeux. Il saignait de la tête ? Tout en sortant pour se donner les premiers soins, il avisa le coin pointu de l'étagère au-dessus de la baignoire, il était rouge.

Ichigo avait dû glisser et se blesser à la tête. Fatigué et triste, il n'avait rien fait pour se soigner et s'était laissé aller à sa mélancolie. Shiro soupira, à moitié soulagé. Au moins, son roi n'avait pas tenté de se tuer. Il se donna les premiers soins avec ce qu'il trouvait et attendit que ses pouvoirs fassent le reste. On saignait toujours beaucoup de la tête. C'était plus de peur que de mal.

Alors qu'il se regardait dans le miroir légèrement couvert de buée, Shiro sentit que le contrôle des membres lui échappait. Il sourit, attristé et, dans le miroir, regarda ses yeux s'éclaircir.

Ichigo reprenait peu à peu le contrôle de son corps. Il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui était arrivé. Il fronça les sourcils en avisant qu'il était debout devant le miroir et se figea en voyant un de ses yeux noirs. Il posa sa main sur la vitre, son œil ambre brillant de larmes.

« Shi… Shiro ?

-Tu m'entends ? Tu m'entends, mon roi ? »

Ichigo observait son œil noir avec attention. Shiro fixait l'œil ambre avec espoir. Que se passait-il ? Tout à coup, Ichigo secoua la tête, une douleur lui lancinant les yeux et les tempes.

« Majesté, lève la tête… »

Ichigo s'exécuta et crut qu'il allait mourir de joie. Dans le miroir, le reflet ! C'était… Son reflet, c'était Shiro ! Shiro se reflétait dans le miroir à sa place ! Cette peau diaphane, ces yeux noirs et dorés, il n'y avait aucun doute, aucun doute !

« Shiro ! Mon dieu, Shiro, tu es… Tu es dans le miroir !

-Non, Majesté, je crois plutôt que je suis ton reflet dans le miroir. »

Ichigo caressa ledit reflet du bout des doigts. Il s'était mis à pleurer de bonheur. Shiro n'en menait pas large, le sourire tremblant qu'il arborait trahissait son émotion.

« Alors je peux te parler ? A travers le miroir ?

-Je ne sais pas, mon roi. Essaye une autre surface réfléchissante ? »

Ichigo attrapa un petit miroir dans un des placards et se regarda dedans. C'était lui-même. Il essaya de penser à Shiro, rien du tout. Le hollow hochait la tête.

« Hm… Et si tu penses à te voir avec ma tête ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je suis toi, tu es moi. Nous ne sommes qu'un, non ? Alors si tu penses à toi, tu penses à moi ? Tu veux te voir dans le miroir, pense à moi. Tu veux me voir, pense à toi ? »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

« T'es tordu, Shiro. Tu le sais ça ?

-Bien entendu, mon roi ! répondit-il avec un sourire suggestif.

-Tss… Bon, je pense à moi en regardant dans le miroir et…

-Bravo, Majesté ! Je savais bien que tu étais intelligent !

-C'est toi qui a proposé l'idée.

-C'est bien ce que je dis ! »

Ichigo eut un instant de silence. Il reposa le miroir, un sourire amusé aux lèvres et, progressivement, il se mit à rire doucement. Il regarda le grand miroir où son reflet le regardait fièrement.

« Majesté, je crois que nous avons fait un pas vers la réunion, non ?

-… Un pas, un pas géant. Shiro, on pourra se parler tous les jours.

-Tu vas passer pour un sacré narcissique, mon roi. Surtout si quelqu'un te surprend à te parler à toi-même. »

Ichigo éclata de rire.

« Tu sais, je me fiche un peu de passer pour un fou. Avec toi pour de moitié, je le suis de toute façon !

-Je prends ça comme un compliment ! »

Ichigo sourit à Shiro, tendrement. Sur son visage rayonnait un réel sourire, lumineux et plein d'espoir. Il s'habilla rapidement, prenant garde à effacer les traces de son accident, le tout sous les commentaires et le regard un peu pervers de sa moitié et amant. Une fois dehors, Ichigo s'empressa de prendre un miroir et de faire apparaître Shiro.

« Hé, Majesté, il fait quel temps chez toi ? »

Ichigo rejoignit sa chambre et ouvrit la fenêtre d'un coup. Il y avait un peu de vent et il agitait ses mèches de cheveux. La lumière du soleil se reflétait dans ses yeux lumineux. Le regard déterminé et le visage rayonnant, il lança :

« Grand soleil, pas de nuages ! »

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews et un spécial thanks pour ceux qui me suivent de fic en fic! ça me met de bonne humeur! :D<strong>

**Merci aussi d'avance à mes anonymes chéris que je ne pourrais correctement remercier...  
><strong>

**A bientôt!**


End file.
